


A Pinch and a Pineapple Punch

by Loz



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M, Roughhousing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loz/pseuds/Loz





	A Pinch and a Pineapple Punch

“Ow. Stop it!” Shawn squeaks, his nose crinkled and his arms flailing. Gus pinches him again. “Don’t be a rancorous aardvark, Gus.”

“I am sick and tired of you leading me along a winding path, Shawn. That’s it. I quit. And this time, it’s for good.”

Gus goes to move away, but Shawn grabs him by the middle, a leg wound around Gus’ so that he’s locked into position. He’s aware that this is about as intimate as they’ve been since they were five and used to play near-naked in the inflatable pool Henry set up in the back yard. Even then, it was a little weird.

“You can’t. Absolutely positively definitely not,” Shawn states, squeezing tighter.

“Shawn!”

“No.” 

Gus tries to throw Shawn back, and Shawn whimpers as his ass grazes against his own rapidly hardening cock, but doesn’t relinquish hold. He gives Gus a full-bodied shake and tries to even out the high tones in his voice. “You’re overreacting, Gus. I get that you’re annoyed, but really, this is no time to be behaving like an evil overlord version of Martha Stewart.”

“You drank my raspberry smoothie, Shawn. Despite it being carefully labelled with my name, in block letters, at least three times. You waited to see my reaction.”

“Don’t be silly. I didn’t eat it. I simply took it.”

Gus wriggles again and Shawn has to bite his tongue to stop himself from crying aloud. If he could take his fist and gnaw on it, he would, because this sensation is surely criminal, and he doesn’t want Gus to know the power he holds over him. 

“I was being sharing and caring, Gus. And a little daring. I took your smoothie, added a lot of pineapple and a little, eency-weency bit of mango, blended it with ice, and voila! Fruit punch! For both of us. Now, wouldn’t you say that’s nothing to fight over?”

Gus sighs. “You’re right. We shouldn’t come to blows over beverages.” 

Shawn smiles and eases up on holding Gus, relieved. He steps away, and is about to go and retrieve the awesome punch, when suddenly he’s accosted and wrestled into his chair. He stares, wide-eyed and confused, as Gus climbs onto his thighs and pushes his shoulders back into the upholstery. 

“You honestly thought I was gonna let you get away with that?” Gus asks, eyebrow raised. Shawn wants to know how he can sound so threatening about something so trivial. He also wants to know if Gus is wearing chapstick, because his lips are glistening and looking extraordinarily kissable. 

“I normally get away with most things,” Shawn admits, trying to achieve freedom as Gus starts undoing his buttons. “... Gus?”

“You are not the only one with observational skills, you know that, don’t you?” Gus continues, as if he didn’t hear a word Shawn said. “I noticed that you were getting awfully hot and bothered just before, when we were three layers of clothes away from an intimate sex act.”

Shawn runs his tongue over his too-dry mouth. “To be fair, that wasn’t really observation, was it? It was more like tactile deduction.”

“Whatever, Shawn. I was thinking we could get rid of these layers.”

Shawn groans as Gus pulls his shirt back and nuzzles into his neck. “GusGusGus, I’m not sure about this. We’ve been friends a long time, and, I like that about us, man.”

Gus stops, pulls away, looks hurt as he stares into Shawn’s eyes. “You’re into me, but you don’t want to be into me?” 

“Of course I want to be. God, you’re like, hotter than a really hot thing. I just. You know me, Gus. I’m unreliable. And you’re not. And we bicker all the time. And ---“ Shawn stops as he ponders why Gus has started looking smug as opposed to offended.

Gus leans in and rests his forehead against Shawn’s, and the touch feels inexplicably right. “You’re making excuses because you’re scared of commitment, but we’ve been committed the past three years, and you haven’t run away once. You can do this. We both can.”

Shawn swallows thickly, and tilts his head so that his lips almost touch Gus’. He closes his eyes and goes for the kiss. He’s surprised when Gus tastes of raspberry and pineapple, with an eency-weency hint of mango. 

“You devious, conniving---“ Shawn starts, but doesn’t finish, because at that moment, Gus works on his zipper, and any and all words leave his mind and the tip of his tongue.


End file.
